Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer
Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer is a 2007 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to the 2005 film'' Fantastic Four and was released by 20th Century Fox. ''The film is directed by Tim Story and stars Ioan Gruffudd as Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic, Jessica Alba as Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, Chris Evans as Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Michael Chiklis as Ben Grimm/The Thing, Julian McMahon as Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom, Andre Braugher as General Hager Kerry Washington as Alicia Masters, Doug Jones as Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer, with Laurence Fishburne voicing the Silver Surfer and Beau Garrett as Frankie Raye. The budget of the film was $120 million and the film grossed $290,400,000 worldwide with $134,275,000 coming from North America and another $156,125,000 from overseas. Considered a box office flop, a third film was in production but was cancelled. Plot Set two years after the first film, Reed Richards and Sue Storm are preparing for their wedding. A silver object enters Earth's atmosphere, radiating cosmic energy that creates massive, molecular fluctuations and causes deep craters at locations across the Earth. Beforehand, the United States government approaches Reed to build a sensor to track the movements of the object which he agrees to. As the wedding begins, Reed's systems detect the phenomenon approaching New York City, causing a massive power blackout. The object destroys the sensors while the Fantastic Four protect the crowd. The Human Torch pursues the object, discovering that it is a humanoid alien, a "Silver Surfer." Once he confronts the Surfer, the surfer drags Johnny into the upper atmosphere where the lack of oxygen and low air pressure blows his flame out, then drops him back toward Earth. Johnny manages to reactivate his powers and survives the fall, however landing in open land. Later, when Sue tries to comfort Johnny, she touches his shoulders and their powers switch - he becomes invisible, and she is set on fire; when they touch again their powers revert back. However, Sue's clothes were burnt after Sue set herself on fire, which left herself exposed to a huge crowd of people. This humiliated Sue, until Reed promised her that after the problem was over, he and Susan would have a normal life as a family. Reed's examination of Johnny reveals that exposure to the Surfer has set Johnny's molecular structure into a constant state of flux, allowing him to switch powers with his teammates through physical contact. Tracing the cosmic energy of the Surfer, Reed discovers that a series of other planets the alien had visited before Earth have all been destroyed. The Surfer's movements around the globe bring him past Latveria, where the cosmic energy affects Victor von Doom, freeing him from two years as a metal statue. Doom, able to move again but scarred, traces the Surfer to the Arctic and makes him an offer to join forces. When the Surfer rebuffs him, Doom attacks. The Surfer returns fire, blasting Doom through the ice. The cosmic energy of the Surfer's blast heals Doom's body, reversing the changes seen in the first film. Doom leverages his experience into a deal with the United States military, who force the Fantastic Four to work with Doom. Deducing that the Surfer's board is the source of his power, the group develops a pulse generator that will separate him from it. While setting up the device, Sue is confronted by the Surfer, during which he reveals he is merely a servant to the destroyer of worlds, and regrets the destruction he causes. The military opens fire on the Surfer, which distracts him and allows the four to fire the pulse, separating the Surfer from his board. The military imprisons the Surfer in Siberia and forbids the Fantastic Four from interacting with him, while they torture him for information. Sue uses her powers to sneak into his cell, where she learns more information from the Surfer. He tells her his master was known by the people of his world as Galactus, a massive, cloud-like cosmic entity which must feed on life-bearing planets to survive, and that his board is a homing beacon, which even now summons him to the planet. Doctor Doom, pursuing the power in the board, steals it from the compound, using a device to gain control of the board and its powers. The Fantastic Four rescue the Surfer, and pursue Doom in the Fantasticar, confronting him in Shanghai. During the battle, Sue is mortally wounded. With the Surfer powerless, Johnny absorbs the combined powers of the entire team in order to battle the cosmic energy-empowered Doom. Johnny succeeds in breaking Doom's control over the Surfer's board, while Ben Grimm uses a nearby crane to knock Doom into the harbor where he is last seen sinking; however, Galactus has already arrived. The Surfer regains the control of his board, and his power is restored. He revives Sue and chooses to defend Earth, flying into Galactus and confronting him. The conflict results in a massive blast of energy, apparently destroying Galactus and the Surfer. The film ends with the marriage of Reed and Sue set in Japan,after the recent events had lead them there. They then left leaving the team's creation of their signature "4" in the sky with the fantasticar. The credits cut back to a shot of the Silver Surfer's seemingly lifeless body floating through space. Just as he drifts off the edge of the screen his eyes open and his board races towards him. Cast *Ioan Gruffudd as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Jessica Alba as Sue Storm-Richards/Invisible Woman *Chris Evans as Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Michael Chiklis as Ben Grimm/The Thing *Julian McMahon as Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom *Kerry Washington as Alicia Masters *Andre Braugher as General Hager *Laurence Fishburne as the Voice of the Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer *Doug Jones as Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer *Beau Garrett as Captain Frankie Raye *Brian Posehn as Wedding Minister *Zach Grenier as Mr. Sherman *Kevin McNulty as Jimmy O'Hoolihan *Debbie Timuss as Candy *Moneca Delain as Julia *Crystal Lowe as Nicole *Kenneth Welsh as Dr. Jeff Wagner *Vanessa Minnillo as Julie Angel *Patricia Harras as Roberta *Stan Lee as himself/Rejected Wedding Guest Appearances Locations *Suruga Bay, Japan *Giza, Egypt **Pyramids **Great Sphinx *Los Angeles, California *New York City, New York **Baxter Building **Chrysler Building *Hassenstadt, Latveria **Castle Von Doom *Greenland *London, England **London Eye *Black Forest, Germany *Siberia, Russia **Jakutsk Military Base *Shanghai, China **Great Wall of China *Saturn *Altair Seven (mentioned) *Rigel Three (mentioned) *Vega Six (mentioned) Items *Silver Surfer's Surfboard *Radar Tracker *Tachyon pulse generator Organizations *Fantastic Four *United States Armed Forces‏‎ Vehicles *Fantasticar Mentioned *Franklin Storm *Ziegfred Von Doom Music *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (Soundtrack) External links * Category:Movies Category:Fantastic Four (Disambiguation) Category:Released Movies Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer